


True Hearts

by enigmaticblue



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder would do just about anything to protect Scully, even if it means hiding the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Hearts

Mulder knows he’s a selfish bastard. For someone with a doctorate in psychology—from Oxford, no less—he has a hard time seeing past the end of his own nose, or past his obsession with the truth.

 

He’s told Scully that the truth will set them both free, but he feels like a hypocrite for saying it. Mulder _believes_ in the truth, he trusts in its power, and yet he’s hiding the truth from his partner.

 

Mulder has half-convinced himself that it’s not important, that they have to get through this crisis first. He owes Scully the truth, but he can’t bring himself to add to her burden.

 

Still, he feels guilty—his obsession has gotten Scully into this mess, and he’s keeping secrets. She has an inoperable tumor, and all Mulder can do is chase shadows in the hope that he’ll find some means of saving her.

 

The night Scully is released from the hospital, Mulder shows up on her doorstep with Chinese takeout and a bottle of wine. He doesn’t call ahead, because he doesn’t want her to tell him not to come. If she doesn’t want him around, he’ll leave the food and go home.

 

When she opens the door, her face is scrubbed clean of makeup, and she’s wearing oversized sweats. “Mulder? What are you doing here?”

 

He holds up the brown paper sack with the takeout like an admission ticket. “I brought dinner.”

 

Her gaze is just a bit suspicious, but she eventually smiles and steps aside for him.

 

Mulder begins to unload the bag onto the table while Scully grabs plates and cutlery. He watches her surreptitiously, but she moves with her usual grace, going up on her tiptoes to reach the glasses.

 

She’s barefoot, and she seems smaller without her heels, although not diminished. Scully’s spirit still shines through, and Mulder’s glad to see it.

 

And even though she could kick his ass without breaking a sweat, all Mulder wants to do is wrap her up and protect her from everything.

 

So, maybe he should tell her what he’s discovered, maybe he should tell her about the ova and the most recent run-in with the clones, and what little he’d discovered.

 

But he won’t, because it’s too much, and he’ll give her what little shelter he can. For now, Mulder will hold what he’s discovered in trust.

 

“Can I ask what brought this on?” Scully asks as they begin to eat.

 

Mulder offers his most charming smile. “Can’t I do something nice for my partner?”

 

Scully raises that skeptical eyebrow, but then she smiles, clearly deciding to humor him. “I guess you’re allowed.” Her face grows grave and a little wistful. “This _is_ nice, Mulder.”

 

He remembers her diary entry, her farewell, the pleasure of having her in his arms, the taste of her skin on his lips when he kissed her forehead. He keeps his own counsel, though.

 

The only thing he says is, “We should do this more often.”


End file.
